


With A Little Help

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: Life isn't perfect, but sometimes, you can have a lot of fun working through the problems.Arthur and Guinevere are finding it difficult to conceive an heir - until they get some help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [November Round Table Minutes (Plot? What plot?)](http://roundtablemanagers.tumblr.com/post/152604953712/round-table-minutes-november-2016-theme-plot).

Gwen looked at the young man who stood before her. He had the requisite blond hair and blue eyes and she supposed that he was attractive enough. Her eyes dropped to his hands, then slightly lower to his crotch. The trousers he wore were far too loose for her to make a determination as to his qualities.

“Take off your trousers.”

The young man’s eyes widened slightly, and he turned to look at Arthur who was slouched in the throne next to Gwen’s. 

Arthur waved his hand. “Do as the Queen asks or leave. You do realise that this position requires you to do more than take off your trousers.”

Gwen watched as the young man’s adam apple bobbed in his throat and a flush covered his cheeks. She liked that he seemed so innocent but she was loathed to have to teach him what to do, or worse, have to mother him through the whole thing. Then, after a moment’s hesitation, he untied his trousers and they slid down to the floor. His cock poked out of his pubic hair, flaccid and pale. But it looked a good size. It twitched under her examination and Gwen smiled slightly.

“Have you been with others?” Gwen asked.

“A few times.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “I do hope you haven’t gotten any of them with child.”

“No - uh - I - uh have mostly been with other men.”

“And you’ve had no problems with doing it with a woman?”

The young man looked back at Gwen, the flush in his cheeks even deeper. “No. I think you’re very beautiful.”

Gwen smiled at him as he dropped his gaze to the floor. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

“You may leave. Put on your trousers first.” Once the young man scurried out of the room, Arthur turned to Gwen. “He seems alright, if a little bit nervous.”

“Wouldn’t you be nervous if you were him?” Gwen asked. 

Arthur shrugged. “I was nervous with you because he’s right - you’re a beautiful woman. Nervous is good. Then it means he wouldn’t be running around boasting.”

“That is true. I liked him.”

Arthur made a noise. “Come here.”

Gwen got off her throne and walked to Arthur’s. He reached out a hand and pulled her into his lap, his lips nuzzling her hair as she snuggled into him. “You got excited,” she murmured, wriggling against his erection. 

“So did you. I could see it in your eyes when he took off his trousers.” Arthur pulled at her skirt, lifting it up until he was able to wrap his hand around her calf. Slowly, he slid his hand up her leg, leaving behind a trail of heat. Gwen shifted, wishing he wouldn’t take his time, but no amount of writhing or begging would make Arthur hurry. So she decided to take things into her own hands, literally.

Deftly, Gwen undid the ties of Arthur’s trousers, loosening it enough that she could slide one hand inside, past the roughness of the hair until she could cup his thick, hot cock. He jerked into her hand, then nipped her ear. “Very bold, my queen. Anyone could come in.”

Gwen smiled against Arthur’s throat, opened her legs wider as his hand finally reached the junction of her thighs, thighs that were quivering with anticipation. When his fingers finally brushed against her, she couldn’t help the whimper that escaped. How many times had they been together in the two years of their marriage? And yet, all Arthur needed to do was to look at her, brush against her, and she went up in flames. She squeezed her legs together, trapping his hand. He raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“I don’t want to get caught.”

Arthur’s slow grin sent shivers up her spine. “Really? You don’t want Sir Tristan to walk in, see you sprawled on my lap, legs spread open so I can touch you like this.”

With his finger, he parted her folds and pressed, and the slow build of desire burst into flames, engulfing her. Releasing her hold on him, she tilted her hips, seeking more of his touch, her head dropping to his shoulder. In response, Arthur slid his finger into her. 

“Arthur.” Gwen wasn’t sure if it was a plea to stop or to continue. She clutched at him, her fingernails digging into him and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. 

He continued to stroke her as he whispered into her ear. “He’ll see his queen, always so wise and proper, barely in control as she rides my hand. He’ll see the sweat beading on your forehead, the way your breasts are straining to escape from your dress, the way you’re moaning and begging for more. And he’ll know -” Arthur pinched her nub. “- he’ll know just how wanton you are.”

Arthur’s words, his fingers sliding in and out of her, his thumb pressing hard against her most sensitive part all combined to drive her towards the peak of pleasure. Her muscles tensed as she rushed towards the peak. With the hand that had been holding her waist, Arthur twisted her head, the slight pain only pushing Gwen higher. Then, he kissed her hard, demandingly, and Gwen fell over the edge, waves of pleasure spreading through her body. 

Gwen was still floating on a cloud of satisfaction, when Arthur stood, gathering her in his arms. This time, his kiss was a tender press of his lips against hers. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

* * *

 

“I want you to enjoy it,” said Arthur as he slipped under the covers. With one smooth motion, he pulled Gwen into his embrace, pressing himself against the soft warmth of her back. He loved that she slept naked and he ran his hand over her smooth skin, before pressing a kiss against her shoulder. Her hand snaked back, grabbing his hand and tucking his arm securely around her waist.

“If you’re enjoying it, I’ll enjoy it too.” 

Aside from their little break in the afternoon, it had been a long, stressful day, so Arthur wasn’t surprise to hear his wife try to hide a yawn. He splayed his hand over her soft stomach. “I’m sorry it has to be this way.”

“Arthur.” Gwen brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. “We’ve discussed this. This isn’t the ideal situation but this is the best way forward. And you can’t tell me that it isn’t something you’re looking forward to.”

Arthur pressed a row of kisses against her back. “You know me too well,” he murmured. 

Gwen wriggled her butt into Arthur’s half-hard cock. “I look forward to it too.”

 

* * *

 

Arthur walked into their chambers just as Gwen emerged from her bath, naked as the day she was born. The sight of her damp curves and bare breasts with the dusky brown nipples that he wanted to take into his mouth were enough to make his cock start to stiffen. Busy fussing with her hair, she didn’t notice him standing in the room, so he took the opportunity to creep up behind her, then wrapped his arms around her.

“Arthur!” She tensed for a moment before relaxing into his arms. 

He nuzzled her neck and covered her naked breasts with his hands, loving how her nipples immediately puckered up and pressed into his palms. He encircled them with his fingers, pulling and pinching, groaning when Gwen slipped one hand behind and cupped him, squeezing gently. “Are you getting ready?”

“Mmm, you know I am. When does he arrive?”

“Merlin will send him in when I signal. Now, I get to get you in the mood.” He pinched her nipples one last time, before stepping away from her, something he almost regretted when she whimpered. He patted her butt, and the whimper turned to a low growl. “Patience. I got you something.”

He walked to the table and retrieved the bunch of flowers he had picked for her earlier. The smile she gave him was enough to make the whole, frustrating trip with Merlin worth it. He offered her the wildflowers - white and yellow ones that grew along the road towards Ealdor - and Gwen took them, burying her face in the bouquet, her eyes flicking up to gaze at him through her eyelashes, the look so heated, Arthur felt like his skin was on fire. Against her brown skin, the flowers gleamed, teasing him. 

With a low groan, Arthur took the flowers from her hands and tossed them onto the bed.

“Arthur!”

“They’ll survive,” he said as he reached for her. 

Her laugh was light. With ease, she dodged his hands, making Arthur smile. “I really liked the flowers.”

“Then, you should lie beside them.” Again he reached for her, and this time, she let him, melting into his arms and sliding her hands into his hair. She kissed his jaw, sweet, tender presses of her lips against his skin that made his heart swell with affection. He lifted her into his arms, lay her gently on the bed, next to the flowers, and blanketed her with his body. “I love you, Guinevere,” he said, his eyes locked onto hers. “So much.”

Dipping his head, he kissed her, on her lips, on her eyes, on her cheeks while he slid his hands down the side of her body until he reached her waist. Then, he flexed his fingers. 

“Arthur Pendragon!” She squealed and Arthur barely avoided the instinctive kick of her legs. He loved the sound of her laugh, soft and warm. “I’m not sure how this is supposed to put me in the mood.”  
He rubbed his nose in the soft skin of neck, inhaling the scent of freshly-washed, warm flesh. So often, he wondered what he had done to deserve her. Her hands moved from his hair to caress his back until she came to the edge of his top. For a while, she played with the linen before running her fingers along the band of skin between his top and trousers, sending ripples of desire in their wake. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Gently, he framed her face with his hands and kissed her. For some time, that’s all they did - kiss. Little nibbles and soft caresses until Gwen’s hands slipped into his trousers and over his butt. His erection, which had subsided a little, sprung back to life. Moving from her mouth, Arthur licked and suckled her throat, then moved lower until he reached the soft roundness of her breasts. He sucked, then bit, then soothes her with his tongue, reveling in the low, needy groans Gwen made. Her fingers dug into his head and she pressed him to her. Under his tongue, he could feel the heavy thump of her heart and the softness of her skin.

 

* * *

 

Arthur was taking his time, despite Gwen’s attempt at hurrying him up. She urged him on with her hands, arching her body into his but to no avail. He was, unsurprisingly, a stubborn man even in bed, and apparently he’d decided that he was going to wreck torture upon her with his lips. Her eyes squeezed shut, she let herself simple enjoy what Arthur was doing. He focused most of his attention on her breasts, and with every stroke of his tongue, Gwen could feel the sticky heat building between her legs. Gentle touches morphed into more insistent ones. The muscles in her butt tensed as she shifted her hips, attempting to get closer towards his length, desperate for the feel of it against her, even if it was through the rough cloth of his trousers. But the moment she managed to wriggle herself in place, with his hardness pressing against her folds, he pulled away. She groaned then opened her eyes to scowl at him. But before she could say anything, she felt something tickle her inner thighs. Pushing herself up, she saw that Arthur had taken one of the flowers he had picked for her and was tracing the petals down her thigh. 

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Her skin prickled and her entire body went taut. She had thought she was aroused before, but now, with Arthur’s blue eyes looking directly into hers, his cheekbones flushed with desire, with those petals dancing against her heated skin, she was finding it hard to remember to breath. A whimper was torn from her, needy and demanding. Arthur’s lips curved into a smile.

“I think I’m ready,” she breathed.

“I think we need to make sure.”

She gasped as he ran the petals across her center, growing more and more sensitive. Her fingers curled into the sheets as she arched her towards Arthur. He dragged the petals across her once again, then before she could react, his mouth was on her. Then, all Gwen could do was feel. His hand cupped the side of her butt, then moved to her inner thighs, then to her center, spreading her apart. Then, he pinched her clit as his tongue lapped at her. She fell, her climax rippling through her body. She twisted the sheets, clutching at them, as Arthur continued to devour her.

He moved aside, leaving her feeling bereft. 

Gwen opened her eyes and looked up at Arthur who was kneeling before her spread thighs, his lips shiny with evidence of her pleasure. His eyes were dark and heavy, a satisfied smile on his face.  
“Now, you’re ready.”

 

* * *

 

Lying on the bed, her eyes half-closed, her skin damp with sweat and her breasts heaving in the aftermath of her unravelling, Gwen was a portrait of unabashed sensuality. And it made Arthur harder than he’d ever been. Pressing a hard kiss to her swollen lips, he forced himself to leave the bed. He walked to the door and opened it slightly. Then, he returned to the bed, to see Gwen now lying on her side, a sultry smile on her face. She reached for him, her fingers curling into the band of his trousers. 

“You need to take this off,” she murmured. “And come back to bed.” 

With one hand untying his trousers, Arthur leaned closer to Gwen. “We have company.”

“Oh,” said Gwen. Her gaze moved to the young man who had just entered.

Arthur watched as she chewed on her lower lip and shifted her legs, pressing them together before spreading them again, a clear sign that she was anticipating the addition to the bedroom. Her hand snaked down to her thighs, trembling slightly but she kept it there.

“Take off the clothes and come over to the bed.” Arthur kept his eyes on Gwen as he spoke.

The young man swallowed, but did as he was told. Arthur had hoped that he would be ready for his part, but when the young man’s trousers dropped to the ground, Arthur was disappointed to see him flaccid. 

“Do you need some help?” asked Gwen as she rolled onto all fours and crawled to the edge of the bed where the young man stood, nervously. Arthur couldn’t help it as his eyes drifted to the slight arch of her back and the curve of her butt. More than one cock jumped to attention when Gwen reached out and wrapped her hand around the young man.

Arthur watched as her fingers squeezed gently and her thumb ran over the head of the young man’s length. His body responded as if it was him that Gwen was touching. For a while, Arthur simply stood and watched Gwen’s hand at work. Then, he looked up at the young man who seemed somewhat overwhelmed. Inexperience was a sword that cut both ways apparently, and for a moment Arthur wondered if they had chosen wrongly. But it was clear that Gwen had no such qualms as she stroked the young man to hardness. The sight of his wife’s hands on another man, her breasts heaving and her lips slightly parted made his blood heat.

“I think he’s ready too,” said Gwen, jolting Arthur out of the haze of desire that had descended on him. Her eyes slid down to his groin and he could feel the heat of her gaze on it. He sat down at a corner of the bed and patted it. Gwen licked her lips, then crawled over to where he was, still on all fours. Threading his hand in her hair, he pulled her to him for a kiss. He took his time, wanting Gwen to feel how much he loved her. 

“Now,” he said quietly, pulling away from her. 

As the young man got onto the bed, his cock straining towards Gwen, Arthur leaned down and kissed her hard. Just as he moved away, he heard her gasp and he turned his head, just in time to see Gwen being penetrated by the young man, his hands grasping her hips. For a while, Arthur simply observed - the sight of the young man jerking against Gwen, the sound of their flesh meeting, of Gwen’s breathy gasps and the young man’s grunts, and the smell of sex that surrounded them. Need surged through him and he wrapped his hand around his own length, pulling at it in time with the movement in front of him. With his other hand, he reached to touch Gwen, her face, her shoulders before finally cupping her heavy, swinging breast. As Gwen, her eyes squeezed shut and her lips slightly parted, moved in time to the young man’s thrusts, he caught her taut nipple between his fingers and squeezed. 

A groan. Then the young man withdrew. Gwen collapsed on the bed, then turned over and Arthur could see the shine of come between her legs, just before she squeezed her thighs together. Lust roared through him and he crawled over to Gwen, covered her body with his and kissed her hungrily. His hands framed her face and as he devoured her lips. Her legs parted again and wrapped around him, as she whimpered and trembled.

“I want you, Arthur. In me. Now.”

 

* * *

 

Gwen had always enjoyed sex but it was frustrating that the young man, with his more than adequate cock, had not lasted long enough to bring her to climax. She had been so close, especially when she’d looked at Arthur and seen him pleasuring himself. Watching Arthur had always excited Gwen. She loved seeing him aroused, his hand frantically stroking himself, his eyes half-lidded and his stomach quivering with tension. Then, he’d touched her and she was on the edge, and suddenly, it was over. 

Her entire being was still throbbing and aching for completion and it would be so easy to simply reach down, and touch herself. 

But more than her own satisfaction, she wanted the connection with Arthur again, after she’d let that young man come in her. And with the erection that was currently pressing against her, Gwen didn’t think that Arthur would be against it.

“Did you like watching?”

She felt the wet warmth of his tongue against her shoulder, then the sharp scrap of his teeth in response to her question. Then, with a harsh groan, Arthur positioned himself and thrust, sliding easily into her wet, stickiness. The thick, familiar stretch of him sent a sense of satisfaction rippling through her. She tightened her arms around Arthur, loving the feel and smell of him so close. Under her hands, she could feel Arthur shaking in en effort to maintain his control. But she didn’t want his control, she wanted him to lose control. So she arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest and whispered quiet encouragement to him.

It didn’t take much as he moved faster. There was no real rhythm to his thrusts, his hips slamming into hers as if he was trying to join them together. It was rough, raw and primal and Gwen relished it. He muttered her name, and his fingers clutched almost painfully at her. Sensation overwhelmed her and all she could focus on was the heat and lust that filled her. She tilted her hips, wanting to take him deeper as his thrusts brought her closer and closer to her climax. 

“Arthur.”

She tensed. She whimpered. And then pleasure washed over her, spreading from her centre to the rest of her body. Within moments, Arthur threw his head back, and with her name on his lips, he came. He collapsed onto her and buried his face in her throat. She buried her hand into his hair and stroked him as she closed her eyes and let her exhaustion take over.

 

* * *

 

It took six months, during which the young man became more experienced and less nervous. And another nine months later, Gwen gave birth to Amhar, with Arthur’s blue eyes and her dark hair. A year later, they decided to try for another child. Arthur was partial to a daughter although Gwen insisted that any healthy child would be a blessing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ancel for the motivation and the _concrit_. I blame her for all the naughty thoughts.


End file.
